Yoshikazu Suzuki
Yoshikazu Suzuki (鈴木 良一, Suzuki Yoshikazu), commonly refered to as "Old man," is an elderly man who was summoned to the Tokyo room after having been killed in the Shinjuku massacre. Appearance Suzuki is short, balding and wrinkled, a testament to his old age. Personality Suzuki is kind, caring and supporting. He makes a connection with Kei Kurono early on, expressing his admiration for Kurono's fighting spirit and refusal to give up. Like Kurono, Suzuki tries his hardest to help both civilians and members new and old of the Gantz team. He is the only person on the team that shows concern and caring for Inaba. Background Suzuki has a grandson in Kurono's age. His wife recently passed away, leaving Suzuki alone. Plot Dinosaur Mission Arc After being killed in the Shinjuku Street Massacre by Shion Izumi, Suzuki is sent to the Gantz room. He is one of few new members that put on the Gantz suit. He teams up with Kurono, the two of them alternating between driving and shooting from the Gantz Bike. He befriends Kurono, and the two manage to kill the T-rex Aliens, and the final boss. As the mission concludes, the Vampires arrive and attack the team. Suzuki valiantly attempts to fight them off, but is defeated and mortally wounded. Luckily, he is transferred just in time, and survives his first mission. Ring Alien Mission Arc Suzuki is called in for another mission, and working together with the others, easily dispatches the aliens. Tae Mission When the team is given the mission to kill Kojima Tae, Kurono's girlfriend who accidentally photographed the team during their previous mission, the team is split in half between those who wish to fulfil the mission and kill Tae, led by Izumi, and those who help Kurono protect his girlfriend. Suzuki attempts to help Kurono, fighting several of his team members. The mission is concluded when Izumi kills Tae. Oni Mission Arc Suzuki once again teams up with Kurono during this mission, killing many aliens. He is fatally injured during the final encounter, but survives, and even earns 100 points. He declines his chance for freedom however, choosing instead to resurrect Masaru Kato on behalf of Kurono. Nurarihyon Mission Arc On this mission, the Tokyo team find themselves transported to Osaka, where they encounter the Osaka Team. Unlike the Tokyo team, the Osaka team are all hardened fighters who have cleared the game multiple times, and chosen to remain for fun. They even go so far as to take drugs before the mission, and listen to music while fighting. The Osaka team tells the Tokyo team to stay out of the way, and led by Reika Shimohira, the Tokyo team including Suzuki complies, not wanting to risk losing any members. Kato is the only one who participates in the mission at first, resolving to save as many civilians as possible. Eventually however, the combat zone begins to shrink, so as to force the Tokyo team into action against the final boss; Nurarihyon. Nurarihyon chases down the Tokyo Gantz team, and during this first encounter, Suzuki loses his arms. Sakata Kenzo sacrifices himself to allow the team the chance to flee, and fearing for their wounded, they participate in the battle against Nurarihyon. With help from Hikawa, they manage to defeat the alien, and Suzuki survives. After the mission, he encounters Kaze and Takeshi and finds out they have been living on the streets. He immediately insists that the two of them move in with him. Italian Mission Arc During the Italian mission, he saves fellow teammate Inaba from being killed by the Roman Statue aliens, however in the process he himself is killed. Having earned enough points for the hundred point menu to appear, Reika tried reviving him once their mission ended but Gantz had a system malfunction and could not do it. Everyone leaves, but Reika returns to the room alone remembering her clothing and sees a bald naked man standing near the Gantz ball, the same man that has been inside the Gantz ball all along. He offers to "load up" the person Reika had earlier tried to revive. Reika starts to ask him to revive Suzuki but stops, deciding to ask for a copy of Kurono instead. The Final Challenge Arc After Kurono challenges the Second Aliens to prove that God doesn't exist and that humans are truly no more than things, the Second Aliens revive Suzuki, Reika Shimohira, Sakuraoka, and Kei Kishimoto. Just as Suzuki and Kurono have the time to catch up, the Second Aliens kill them again, to prove how fleeting and meaningless human life is. They do however reveal that all those who die are reborn again. Abilities & Skills He arrives in the Gantz apartment after being killed in the massacre by Izumi. He and Reika are the only new arrivals who listen to Kurono, and wear their Gantz suit. Despite his old age, Suzuki is a hard fighter and dedicated student, immediately taking a great liking to Kurono, and resolving to emulate him. Kurono in turn takes a liking to Suzuki, enjoying the old man's fighting spirit and kindness. Suzuki participates in the training sessions held regularly at Kurono's house. He primarily fights using guns, but has also fought unarmed when necessary. Trivia * The character's nickname in Japanese, "occhan", is not as rude-sounding in Japanese as "Old Man", and may have been better translated to something like "gramps". References Category:Male characters Category:Tokyo Gantz team Category:Deceased characters